Deadly
by Marumotto
Summary: Her weapons are a brilliant mind and nimble hand with a dagger, she takes nothing seriously, she is fond of pestering the highest rank, and likes the hardest ways the best. Who is she?


Omg, my second story, and my first isn't even finished! At leastme first isn'tnot dead. Oh, and like it >:0! I tried real hard though I still think the quality is low.

Note:6 chance of swear words, 15 chance of mature content in each chapter. ----I don't like that stuff!

-------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Thief; Kusemono

----------------------------------------------

Somebody bolted into the shadows of the buildings of Prontera at exactly 5 o' clock pm. Tyles (TIE-less), an assassin with brown hair, turned to the figure, slightly curious of it. Sometimes, even if you're an assassin, the ones that shun emotion and cheer, it's nice to be interested in something, even if it's just slightly. Tyles had gotten quite used to the 'anti-chat' and 'totally cold-hearted' assassin thing. He didn't really like to, but helped a lot. Right now, he was getting out of the 'killing machine act' and relaxing, something he only did once for two days every week.

Watching the figure advance slowly out of the shade, Tyles saw that the mysterious unidentified person was a little red head girl dressed in what looked much like an acolyte uniform dress that was sewn into a skirt and cut down. Under the skirt, probably for winter in case of the cold were some pants, with the same design as the female acolyte dress. Her top was a long sleeved sweater, similar to a thief's top, except less revealing as it covered her i_entire_/i body, Not just part of the breasts and the arms. All her clothing was a strange dark yellow bordered by white, probably to blend into Prontera's sandy colored shops and yellow brick roads. She wore no shoes.

The red head ducked behind a tree near her hiding place as a cheerful blacksmith passed by. She looked around to check for people who might have seen her carefully, like a wary hawk checking for predators after their chicks, though she, for some strange reason, failed to see Tyles. His dark purple assassin uniform made him seem like part of the shadows in day – not black, that should be for night, neither too light, since light colors would stick out like a white bug on black paper.

Probably feeling safer after the scan, she relaxed slightly and then began to scan for something else, something Tyles recognized for he would this as it was part of being an assassin other than being cold and killing – finding prey. The girl wasn't bloodthirsty, in fact, she looked rather calm, in a friendly way. No murders today. That's good. What's a no murdering and being cold break when you're just going to see someone else murder instead of yourself?

Tyles watched a blacksmith passed by. If he had wanted a target, Tyles would get him. He looked grumpy and mad and sure, he'd hurt if he caught you, but when people are grumpy and mad, they usually aren't alert. Would you be alert if somebody just spilled grape juice on your mink coat? Or if you kicked a rock real hard by accident? And that rock was the big statue of two hands shaking?

'Ouch,' thought Tyles, 'I'd say ouch.'

Anyways, the answer is probably not. If you don't believe me, then go to this really fancy statue that's really important or special to you and a lot of others and kick it _real_ hard. Like seriously hard. _Ouch_. Feeling happy? Yep, real happy.

Still watching and interested, Tyles leaned forward to look closer. Strangely enough, the girl had picked somebody else, a high priest who was in a small group made up of a dancer, knight, and the priesty. That was a dangerous choice. First, the high priest looked higher than most high priests. Second he was in a group. Third, probably the worst, he didn't look like them support priests. He was more battle than FS. You could tell by his muscle and his mace which was covered in iron spikes and filled with cards. An FS really wouldn't bother. Battle would. And for a bit more understanding for the clueless people who have never met a battle priest, it might help a little bit to know that this priest was very…..endurable? And good to catch thieves? Yeah. Good to catch thieves.

Tyles came to the conclusion that the girl was either inexperienced or just plain stupid. Like seriously retarded. Even he wouldn't go that far.

The little thief slowly approached her target and then swiftly dashed behind a tree in front of the priest's pathway. As the group neared, she slipped out a dagger from no where and an apple from a small pouch tied to her waist.

Intrigued, Tyles tried to go as far out of the shadows without being seen.

Strangely enough, the girl, instead of going behind the priest, went in front of him, a few yards away where he couldn't exactly distinguish her as suspicious or anything else and began to dash forward at the point just between him and the green haired dancer who was happily chatting away.

Tyles was struck by her brilliancy. It was very clever. The group would probably assume as she pushed pass them that she was in a hurry and they were in her way. She was going too fast for them to identify her as strange and having someone bump pass you wasn't uncommon.

The now clever thief, as Tyles saw her as, pushed the priest aside who as he and probably she interpreted, ignored her completely. And at that move, she sliced at his pocket and lifted her pouch so all the loot would fall in it and quickly with lightning quick movements sealed the hole with a strip of paper that was probably sticky.

Tyles now expected her to leave, but then she, on purpose, slipped and slid on the floor, being careful as to nudge the priest and dancer's feet to attract their attention.

A strange move. Why?

The whole group, slightly surprised, stopped and the dancer turned and offered the girl a hand and apologized. Tyles caught more of her features. Her hair was matted in a mess and her eyes, from a distance, had many colors simply blurred together.

The girl nodded quickly and passed the priest in a seemingly evasive way, not letting the dancer speak or examine her features carefully, but not too fast as too seem suspicious. Tyles just barely caught her slipping something in the priest's pocket – an apple, one of those unripe ones you gave porings except this one was bitten. There seemed to be words scrawled on it. Tyles couldn't stop a smile. She seemed to have a sense of humor. A sense of crude humor. That priest wasn't going to be very happy. He got an apple, all his stuff exchange and now his pocket was ruined. Tyles felt pity to the high priest who was unable to catch the girl who looked only eleven, twelve, or thirteen. Unable to catch the girl who hadn't ever become a novice or any job class. High priests suck!

The dancer and her companions had left and the girl was sitting against a wall. Counting stuff. Counting loot. Counting izeny/i. Her prize had been dumped on her lap and she was separating objects from zeny. Tyles watched as she dropped zeny in to her pouch by 10s. On her lap, there was a three carat diamond, a wedding ring (poor wife), some random unidentifiable book, three sheets of rice paper with stuff scrawled on, and a rather large piece of gold, not to mention a heap of zeny. iThere goes one mil/i.

With nimble fingers and a keen mind, the thief counted zeny as fast as a hunter could fire. When all the zeny was in her pouch, she discarded the ring, tucked away the three carat diamond and gold, and kept the book at hand. She carefully read the scribbled words on the rice paper, mouthing each word as she read it.

Tyles guessed that she was still learning how to read.

The red haired thief tucked the paper in the book and slid the book into her pouch which was quite full. After retying the pouch to her waist, she stood up, looking ready to leave. She wiped her face for no particular reason and scanned one last time for onlookers.

Too bad he got caught this time.

Tyles froze and the girl visibly tensed. Now he saw her one on one. She was really dirty. There was dirt smudged all over her face and her hair just fell over her forehead in a tangled mess. She looked, pretty much, like an ordinary thief who didn't wash very much over all. There really didn't seem to be anything special about her. Except for one thing – her eyes. They were at first glance, sapphire, and they probably were. But, if you looked casually at them, you could just barely notice the way the sapphire became bathed in a calm orange near the bottom of her pupil and almost melted into a snowy color which bordered he bottom of her pupil. Like water going through fire and becoming snow. Strange.

Her right hand move slightly closer to her pouch and undo the string that shut the bag. Her arm moved slowly in and came out.

Tyles just stood there, immobile.

The girl opened her fist and there was a pile of sand. Just a plain pile of sand. Totally harmless really – until she threw it.

Sand went into Tyles' eyes, blinding him sufficiently as he tried to slide backwards. He rubbed his eyes, wishing the sand away. He wasn't expecting that. Little girls usually don't throw sand. As he wiped off the grit on his nose, he tried opened his eyes, letting out a string of curse words in the process.

He scanned the area. The weirdo girl was gone. Just like that. Into thin air. He'd be sure to remember that girl. He needed to be cold and heartless to her. In fact, he was feeling rather cold and heartless right now. Very.

Tyles, still cursing, kicked the ground, letting sand fly, and began to walk in the direction of the inn he always stayed at in Prontera, or what he guessed was the direction of the inn.

Somebody bumped into him. He bumped much harder back. He turned his head. Just some knight and his little novice daughter. He kicked sand at them and went on.

The knight didn't do anything, but muttered something about 'conceited assassins', 'aggressive madmen', and 'never make contact with them' or else 'you'll get infected' since 'it's contagious' to his little novie whatevery thingy.

Shortly afterwards the novice piped up happily, "Don't be worry, daddy, I won't!"

Tyles heard the knight answer in a cheesy voice, "Good."

Yes, now he remembered why he didn't want to be a knight.

Tyles past a row of trees and into the south street of Prontera – and into the merchant forest.

_Oh my god……_

He always hated this part of Prontera. You couldn't get anywhere, distractions were everywhere, and annoying merchants were screaming there heads off and sticking there nose where it shouldn't be.

Tyles walked into the pit of doom as fast as he could, heading to the inn.

"Kind sir, would you like –"

"Daggers! Katars! Swords! Knives-"

"Muffler with 3 slots!"

"Chees-"

"Sapphires and emper-"

Tyles felt someone tap his shoulder. "A triple critical katar, assassin bo-"

"No!" shouted Tyles, pushing away the offending merchant. He looked to the inn.

_So close…_

Tyles pushed his way forward, practically killing a blacksmith in the process and heaved himself through the inn's door.

Gasping, he slapped one thousand zeny on the counter.

"One room!" he cried out hoarsly.

The man at the counter studied him and let out a great sigh.

"Merchies got ya?" he asked as he counted the zeny.

"Yeah."

The man let out a meaningful sigh and replied unhappily, "Hmph, those merchs just gather out there like porings. They ruin business here. Sometimez wonder if they all gather here just to do so."

The poor man slapped a small key on the counter.

"Go to your right and look for the room with the poring carved in stone on the door."

"Thanks."

Tyles took the key and searched for the room and when he found it, he unlocked it. For a while, he stared at the poring. He didn't like the idea of a poring on his door. It was……too happy. In a scary way.

_Whatever._

He could care less. Just a poring. And he was tired. Tyles plopped down on the bed and looked out the small window at the left wall. Prontera was near night. He was feeling sleepy. For one moment, his mind wandered to that girl.

He pushed it away.

_Whatever._

AN: Tyles is _not _a main character. He will be gotten rid of soon. Don get too attached to him please. (He's 37 years old!)


End file.
